1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems for handling documents to be read and more particularly to apparatuses for controlling the positioning of documents being MICR write and read in the document handling system.
2. Prior Art
In previous document handling mechanisms having to do with MICR writing and reading on documents, a flat belt would wrap externally around a 90.degree. are of a single drum of the same height thus allowing documents to flow curvilinearly therebetween. The write or read MICR heads would be located underneath the drum with the pole tips of the head coinciding with the circumference of the drum. Nonvariable or constant speed of the document would be approximated by means of a synchronous motor driving the drum and also by means of a relatively large amount of inertia association with the drum. Document registration, that is limiting of skewing and vertical translation, would be attempted to be maintained through the restraining action of the belt. Close proximity of the document to each of the heads would be sought through use of a simple flexure which would press the document against the heads.
The major disadvantages of the supra described system include the need for a relatively expensive curvilinear path for document reading thus necessitating a relatively awkward L-shaped external system configuration. Since very high pressures are required to position a document in a curvilinear path, this could result in such problems as uneven speed control, poor registration, and loose document to head positioning occurring through time due to premature and uneven wearing out of overstressed components in the system.